


The Phoenix

by Gina Callen (CALLEN37)



Series: The Factory. [3]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/Gina%20Callen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Factory arises from the ashes with a new generation of children. Third in the trilogy, read Operation Comescu and In the name of... First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although there will be references to Non con and rape, there will not be any graphic scenes as that is not what this story is about and I will not go there.

Emily looked up, her red hair falling into her eyes and her hand resting protectively on her swollen stomach. She couldn't believe she had made it out and she headed for the woods surrounding the camp she in which she had been held for the last seven months.

"Come on, Em!" Her companion hissed keeping his voice low, "We can't stop."

"We've been running for an hour, I can't do it, Will." she sighed.

"Do you want them to keep our son?" He snapped terrified that they would find them. "You know if they find us I am dead and you will be as soon as he's born."

Emily wiped a tear and Will stopped to hold her. "You just have to be brave for a bit longer, baby."

"But...Will. If we make it back, you'll be arrested and our baby won't have a father." She replied worried.

William Spears smiled. "I will have a son, and I will always have you in my heart, wherever you are. I have to pay for my crimes, Emily, but if we can find your father, and get the information on this flash drive to the right hands, we can save the other children on the list. I never realized what they were doing. I am sorry, Emily. But you raise our son right, and make sure he knows I love him and you very much."

Emily cried as she lay her head down on Will's shoulder, a rest for a few moments wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Gibbs walked out of Vance's office. DiNozzo walked a few steps beside him, "Are you sure you want to do this Boss?" he asked.

Gibbs turned to his friend and senior field agent. "You've done this before, DiNozzo. This is the first lead that Tobias has had in over seven months. Emily is all he has."

"I know, Boss, really I do…"

"But?"

"But, Kelly is worried. This may be The Factory again, she's been sleeping in Lucas' room at night, ever since you and Tobias found that lead."

Gibbs softened at the thought of his six year old grandson.

"It's going to be fine, you just take care of your family and my team."

"At least come and have dinner with us tonight; Lucas has been itching to see you."

Gibbs nodded. "Fine, let's finish up, and you can drive me home."

Tony looked over the divide where Kelly Gibbs-DiNozzo was sitting with Balboa's team.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, "Stop making goo goo eyes at your wife and focus!"

Tony grinned, "No Boss. But I will focus." He laughed.

Kelly winked at him and mouthed 'Dinner?'

He nodded and turned his attention back to her father, his father in law and boss.

Gibbs stood up, "Ok team, Abby's Lab." He nodded at DiNozzo to call Ducky, and stopped by Balboa's desk.

"Hey. Can I borrow Kel for five minutes?" he asked.

"Sure Gibbs, we get a case though…"

"We'll be with Abby. She'll come." Gibbs smiled.

* * *

He'd done a lot more of that in the past ten years, since Kelly had come back into his life. There had been some arguments. Especially when Gibbs had discovered his daughter and his senior field agent had been dating. He had, for once, been ready to kill Tony, until Kelly announced that she loved him, and they were to be married.

Begrudgingly Gibbs had agreed, seeing how much his daughter had loved Tony. But he had taken time to introduce Tony to the sniper rifle he was going to shoot him with,  _ **if**_  he broke his little girl's heart.

G and Anya had flown down for the Gibbs/DiNozzo wedding, leaving their two year old twins with their daughter Ami and her husband Deeks and their twins. Even Senior had been on his best behavior, surprising everyone.

As a wedding present Gibbs, had driven up to the house in California. Where he had lived with Shannon and Kelly in 1991, before their family had been ripped to pieces, and had talked to the new owners of the house they had lived in. They, having heard his story, refused his offer of payment and gladly helped him lift and move the birdbath from the front yard, to give to Tony and Kelly as part of his wedding gift.

Kelly had cried when Gibbs had given it to her and Tony had held her while she had shown him the handprints of her and her parents.

A few year later she had returned his gift with one of her own, when she and her husband discovered they had been expecting a child. Gibbs had been ecstatic when Lucas Jethro DiNozzo had entered the world.

Lucas had been the apple of his grandfather's eye. Gibbs had, as expected, made a crib for his grandchild who, much to his delight, had grown up loving the time spent with his grandfather, helping on the small woodworking projects in his basement, and had declared that he wanted to be a real carpenter when he grew up.

Tim and Delilah had married soon afterwards. Although they hadn't been blessed with children, they also doted on Tony and Kelly's son, and after Bishop's divorce from Jake, she too had been pulled even more closer into the makeshift MCRT family.

* * *

Now the team in question was standing and listening to what Gibbs had just told them in shock.

"Is it permanent?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "I'll be back Abs. Tobias needs my help. You know why we can't go through official channels. May need you to reinstate the bat cave." He gave a wry smile, as Abby clapped her hands with nervous energy.

She wasn't sure how she was feeling. Happy that after all this time Tobias had a lead to his missing twenty four year old daughter, or concerned as the lead involved the dreaded 'Factory.'

Palmer looked over at the group, "I remember Ducky telling me about this before he died. I have never heard him use the language he had used, when describing this group."

Gibbs smiled sadly, He missed his old friend, but he had been glad that he had managed to hold on long enough to meet Tony and Kelly's child.

"To be honest, I thought they were wiped out? I mean are our children safe?" Jimmy asked, worried about his twelve year old daughter, Victoria.

"As far as I know." Gibbs reassured him. "I am only going on sabbatical. I hope that we are able to find Emily. I mean we don't even know if The Factory is involved. We can't jump to conclusions. However Tobias and I will be looking into this lead. The point is to find Emily, and return her safely to her father. While I'm gone DiNozzo will be team lead, I expect you to work with him accordingly." Gibbs told them with a small glare towards Tim and Abby, who both remembered last time Gibbs had left DiNozzo in charge.

"You will keep in touch won't you, Gibbs?" Abby said, tearing up.

Gibbs smiled, "I have a lot to come back for, Abs, don't worry, I'll keep in touch." He placed a kiss on her cheek, as he turned to his daughter and son-in-law. "Kels. I'll be back." He promised.

"You call if it's them, if you need me. You know you can't take them on alone." She whispered in his ear, as she held him close.

"I will." Gibbs said, turning to the others, he just smirked, "I'll keep in touch." he said and headed for the door. "They are all yours, DiNozzo. Don't break them."

* * *

Three hours later Gibbs' door opened, and a small bundle of energy came running in. "Grandpa!" the voice yelled.

"Inside voice, Lucas." Tony chastised his son.

"I'm coming." Gibbs called, as he walked up the stairs from the basement.

Gibbs walked up and braced himself, as a whirlwind of six year old energy launched into him.

"GRANDPA!" Lucas yelled excited, and was suddenly lifted off his feet and whirled around by his father.

"Lucas Jethro DiNozzo, you calm down right now, and apologize to your grandpa."

Lucas stood shuffling his feet, "Sorry for running, Grandpa."

Gibbs looked at Tony, and raised an eyebrow which was met by an imperceptible shake of the head.

'Apologize, DiNozzo?' Gibbs communicated silently.

'Rule doesn't apply to my son.' Tony returned, in the way the two had perfected over the years.

"When you two have finished having a private conversation, you can both set the table for dinner." Kelly grinned.

"Yes, dear,"

"Yes Kelly." The older men agreed.

"I'll get the placemats." Lucas offered, keen to make amends for earlier.

Sitting down to dinner, Gibbs cherished in the family meal, his gut telling him this might be the last one for a while.

Hopefully, Tobias' contact would come through, and tomorrow they would finally be able to move on finding Emily. Tobias' missing daughter.

* * *

Seven months.

It had been seven months of hell for Tobias Fornell, Emily had just left college and had applied to go to FLETC, when she had gone missing.

For weeks the FBI had been looking everywhere for the daughter of one of their own, but nothing had been found.

For the first few weeks Fornell had gone off the deep end, kicking down doors and arresting everyone that got in his way.

Eventually his superiors had to tell him to back off, and let the other teams handle it. He had gone further and further into despair when they told him Emily's disappearance would be labeled a cold case, until new information came to light.

Gibbs had found Tobias, drunk and despondent one day, not able to handle the loss of his daughter, as well as the loss of Diane.

After sobering him up, Tobias had taken a leave of absence from the FBI, and spent all his free time looking for his daughter. His gut told him that there was more to her disappearance than just a run of the mill kidnapping, and that he needed to find her.

Then a few days ago he had gotten a tip, someone thought they had seen her with a man up near Canada. Tobias was waiting for confirmation to come in, and tomorrow he and Jethro were going to find and hopefully rescue his little girl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The cattle car on the end of the train rolled into the station. Inside the two young, terrified people waited, until the sounds around them settled and it got dark.

"Where do you think we are?" Emily asked.

Will got up and moved to the door opening it a crack, "We are in a city." He announced looking at the lights in the distance. "It looks quiet, we should move now, find a payphone."

"Really?" Emily couldn't help but smile, "Payphones still exist?"

Will laughed, "Yes, Em. There has to be one around here somewhere."

The couple weaved in and out of the box cars and silent trains until they slipped onto the platform.

"Over there." Emily pointed to a row of payphones.

Will picked up the phone, "You ready for this?" He asked.

She held his hand, and nodded as he dialed.

"Leon Vance?" He waited as the man on the other end confirmed his identity.

"My name is Will Spears. I have information that you and Ms Porter need to see, We have proof The Factory is running again."

"Who's we and how did you get this number?" Vance's voice filtered through to Emily.

"Leon, it's Emily Fornell...I'm with Will, can you call my dad. Let him know I'm safe."

"Of course Emily. Where are you?"

They looked around, "Actually, I don't know." Will saw a sign and pointed, "We are in Wilmington, I think we could use a ride."

"I will call your father and have him pick you up." Vance replied.

Emily gripped Will's arm tightly, "Can you have Uncle Gibbs get me, I think we need to talk to him, before I see my dad."

"Is everything ok?" Vance asked.

"I'm fine, but I do need to talk to Uncle Gibbs first."

"Very well," Vance replied, "I will send him to pick you up."

"Thank you Sir," Will said, "I will need to meet you and SecNav about the information I have. But not at the Navy yard, I need somewhere neutral."

"I will find somewhere and call Gibbs." Vance promised, "Stay safe, I will send Gibbs for you."

* * *

Gregori groaned as his two ten year old twins came thundering into his room.

"It's your turn." He moaned, as he prodded Anya who pulled the duvet over her head.

"I did it last week, besides it's your Saturday, this is my weekend off."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" The yelled in unison, "We gotta go!"

They were dressed in their little league outfits, holding their bats.

"Boy's….I told you earlier, it's 5.30am, Practice is at 9.30. Go back to bed." He tried and failed to suppressed a smirk, "Go on. I promise we won't be late, and I will call you at breakfast time."

"Aww, Dad." Again both boys said in unison.

G picked up the 'Saturday' soft cushion by the bed, and threw it in the boy's direction as they giggled. "GO!" he ordered, and he heard the door close softly.

Every saturday morning this happened, and no matter how many times they talked to the boys it didn't stop the excitement they felt at little league practice.

He knew full well, if he went into the boy's room in an hour, they would both be face down on their beds, in their uniforms, asleep. So he turned over, and joined them…..

…..For all of two minutes, then his cell phone rang.

"Comescu." He said sleepily, a part of him wondering if the boys had progressed to calling him by phone now.

"Gregori, it's Leon."

G sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Leon chuckled, "Why would you think something is wrong?"

G sighed, "Excuse me…. _Sir_ ….Why are you calling me at 5.35 in the morning...a chat?"

"Ok, so, something  _may_  be wrong. I'm not sure yet. Emily Fornell has turned up."

G swung his legs over the side of the bed, and put his feet in his slippers.

"She dead?" he asked, quietly trying not to wake his wife.

She stirred, as Leon replied.

"No, she's with someone called Will Spears, he helped her escape where she was being held. The thing is, he had information that he's bringing to myself and Sarah Porter. G…"

G stopped at the use of his initial, Vance  _never_ used it, unless something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, bracing himself, literally holding onto the side of the bed.

"Will says he worked for The Factory."

"Fuck!" G swore.

Anya sat up, as G started to pace the room.

"Greg?" She asked.

G shook his head, "It's work, honey, it's ok. You'll have to take the boy's this morning."

She nodded in understanding, and got up, heading to the bathroom, as G sat back on the bed.

"When are you meeting this guy?" He asked Leon.

"In two hours. I'm bringing my laptop, I want to conference you in on it. This Will is worried about his safety, so he's picking the place."

"I'll be in ops in an hour." G promised.

"I'll call you when I leave." Leon promised, and G closed his phone.

* * *

Anya walked out of the bathroom, "Is everything ok?" She asked.

G nodded, "Yeah, I am being conferenced into a meeting in D.C., so I'm heading into the office. Let the boy's know I'm sorry, and I'll do two weeks to make it up to them ok?"

Anya smiled, "They will understand, they always do. After all they are your sons. Greg is coming to their game today anyway, Ami and Martin and the twins were going too, or are you calling them in?"

"I don't know yet." G replied honestly, "I'll call Deeks when I know what's going on and let them know. I know it's Evan's first game too, and they want to be there for that. After all they went to Eva's karate class last week."

Anya smiled. "I know you wanted to be there as well, Evan will miss having his grandfather there."

"At least, I hope it will be just me, and not his parents as well." G sighed.

He walked into the bathroom, and closed the door.

The second it was shut, he rushed to the toilet and vomited, having turned the tap on to cover the noise. Anya didn't need to know, not just yet.

If it was The Factory, this time he wouldn't rest, until it was destroyed.

* * *

Driving into the mission, G was feeling his age.

At 55 he had hoped his life would continue as it had the last few years, peacefully. As far as he was concerned The Factory had been relegated to a distant memory.

Everyone had healed, his daughter was still happily married to Marty Deeks, and the only blot in the last few years had been the death of his father.

He hadn't even reacted badly, when his son had told him he was gay. He had accepted that, as he loved his son completely.

GJ, 'Gregori Comescu Junior' had taken over Comescu Family Enterprises on his grandfather's death, and he and his Husband had settled permanently in Los Angeles, moving the main branch of the company over from Romania.

Ilena was working, god knew where, on assignment for the CIA. However twice a year, at least, both of them went to visit Alexa in Romania as she was now getting on in years, and was too unwell to travel.

His grandchildren, Eva and Evan were, at just six months younger than his own twin boys, growing like weeds and the apples of his eye. He had managed to work through what had happened years before with Marty and Ami, now accepting his subordinate as his son in law.

Yes, things had changed over the past ten years, but as far as he could tell all for the better.

He walked into Ops, for a moment revelling in the piece and quiet, then jumping slightly as Eric walked in.

"Morning G." Eric yawned as he walked in the door.

"Sorry to drag you in so early on a weekend." G said.

Eric smiled, "Melissa wanted me to go shopping with her mother and the girls, so I'm good."

G laughed, "So don't wanna go shopping with the wife then?"

Eric shook his head, "I love shopping with my wife, and my daughters. It's the mother in law who scares me."

He shivered dramatically and fired up the computer's, "Vance should be on in five." he announced as he opened a flask of coffee and poured a cup on the desk.

"Mel's special roast, you want some?" Eric asked.

G nodded and grabbed the second cup Eric pulled out. Eric's wife Melissa owned a coffee shop slash internet cafe, and brewed what in G's opinion, was the best coffee on the planet.

G pulled out a chair and settled in front of the big screen.

"Remember this is confidential." He reminded Eric who just rolled his eyes and put in his noise cancelling earplugs.

"Agent Comescu," Leon's face came into view. "I'm here with SecNav and Will Spears. Mr. Spears, this is Agent Comescu."

Will's eyes widened, "The Agent Comescu? Gregori Comescu."

"Do I know you?" G asked.

Will shook his head, "No...no...but...well, Comescu is on the list I have, there are two...Dimitri and Vasilie?"

Callen's gut dropped to his toes and he sank onto the chair, "What list?"

"I have it here, hold on." Will said.

Will plugged the USB stick into Vance's laptop, "I'll download the list to you now."

Eric turned, "I'm receiving a file." he said, taking out the earphones.

"Save to a flash drive, my eyes only."

Eric nodded and started to transfer the information.

"There's more on there," Will said, "Locations of training centers, names and…."

He stopped as a loud screech was heard, then the connection broke.

"ERIC?" G snapped.

Eric typed frantically trying to re-establish the connection.

"There's nothing." He said. He reviewed the last few seconds of the transmission. "Oh my God...G?"

He froze the last image, in the background through the rear window, they could clearly see a missile heading for the limousine.

"Director Vance...SecNav. They're both dead!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, G stared in horror at the frozen picture on the screen.

Then he stood up, "I want the flash drive, make a copy and copy the conversation, including the close up of that last shot. Bring it down to my office and call everyone in."

He ran down the stairs and called Gibbs, hoping he would pick up.

"Gibbs." He replied as the cell rang twice.

"Where are you?" G asked.

"With Tobias and Emily at my house, why?"

"Get some privacy, I need to talk to you." G waited as he heard Gibbs go down into the basement.

"Ok."

"SecNav, Vance and the person they were meeting with have just been killed."

"What?" Gibbs couldn't hide the shock in his voice, and he wondered how he was going to let Kayla and Jared know.

"Listen, The Factory is back." G fought down the bile at having to say the words. "Emily, and Lucas are in danger. You need to get them down here." G said.

"Why just Emily and Lucas?" Gibbs asked.

"It isn't just them…" G sank into his chair, "God, Jethro… I thought we were done with all this...they want my boys and my grandkids." The despair in his voice was evident.

"What are you thinking, Gregori?" Gibbs asked.

"I bought that house. Figured it would make a good off the books bolthole." G replied.

"The one you were talking about a month ago?"

G nodded, even though Gibbs couldn't see him. "I know Anya thought it was too ostentatious, and she wanted to stay where we are, so the boy's didn't get a big head. But they are all in danger now. It will be perfect, you bring your family and the Fornell's down here. Keep them safe and we hit back...hard."

"I'll call SecDef, he'll need to be told. Also I'll get Tobias to call the TSA. Vance and Porter's death is their investigation."

"TSA?" G asked confused.

"We need to keep this under wraps as much as possible, until the kids are safe out with you. TSA focuses on the Missile for now. Make whomever is running The Factory now think we are looking in the wrong place."

G nodded, "Good Idea. I'll send the Jet to D.C, get your family together Jethro, and bring Tobias and Emily here."

"I'm bringing my team and their families as well. This needs to stop."

"Ok, I'll have Sam and Nell open up the house. Call me when you land."

He closed the call knowing that everything was now moving in D.C. and he needed to get things moving this end.

G ran up the stairs to Ops as Kensi, Sam and Nell walked into the mission.

"Sam, call Deeks, tell him to get the girls and the kids and pack up some stuff. Tell him to go to the new safe house. And Sam...Tell him to leave NOW!" He called to his ex partner as he ran up the stairs; the others sensing the urgency followed him.

"Eric?"

"I called the TSA, they are investigating an unauthorized missile launch by the Navy."

"Good, no one else knows yet?" G asked.

Eric shook his head, "I've kept it in house like you asked, but people will ask soon; you know that."

"I'm asking, Beale." Nell interrupted, "What's going on?"

Eric looked to G for permission.

"Not yet. wait for Sam to join us, I'm only doing this once, Eric, after Sam rejoins us, send this address to the whole team's smartphones. It's the address of the compound."

Deeks clapped as Evan made his first home run. He looked at little brothers-in-law 'high-fiving' their nephew.

Ami whistled and watched proudly, as her son whooped with joy. Eva, his twin sister, just kept her head buried in her tablet.

"Eva?" She prodded.

Her nine year old daughter looked up, "Yay, Ev." she groaned unenthusiastically.

"Eva, your brother watched as you did your Karate class." She admonished.

"Yeah, because you took his phone away."

"And we can take yours too, young lady." Deeks smirked.

Eva put her tablet in her bag. "YAY EV!" she yelled clapping, then slumped down on the bleachers. "Happy?" she asked.

Deeks grinned, "Very." he replied.

Ami smiled at her husband, he knew exactly how to get their daughter's attention.

"Dimi is up next." Ami said, pulling her husband's attention back onto her brother. "Mama...it's Dimi's turn to bat."

Anya looked up, "I still do not understand this baseball, this is why your father should be here." she smiled and waved, as her ten-year-old took his place in front of the catcher.

Deeks' attention was pulled away, as his phone rang. "It's Sam." he told his wife, and moved away from the bleachers to take the call.

Anya and Ami turned their attention back to Dimitri, as he took his stance to hit the ball.

"Ami!" Deek's voice hissed urgently, and he waved her over.

"What's wrong Marty?"

"We have to get the kids and your mom, and take them to the new house. Kensi is going to ours to get enough stuff for a week for us and the kids."

"Why?"

Marty pulled her away from the others and wrapped his arms around her, "They're back. The kids are in danger. Vance is dead."

Ami burst into tears, "No...no, they can't be."

Deeks bit back the emotion he was feeling, the rage and disbelief that was threatening to overwhelm him. His first priority was his children and his wife's family.

"Later Ami, we are on protection detail now, you carrying?"

"Portal to portal, you know the rule. My badge is in the bag, I'll get it. I'll meet you at the car, you get the boys."

Deeks nodded and kissed Ami, before he turned to get them.

"Mama…" Ami called, "Bring Eva, we have to go now."

"But the game hasn't finished, you leave, and I will bring Eva with the boys." Anya argued.

"No...mama, now." She reached into her bag and clipped on her badge. Eva looked at her mother worried.

"Mom?"

"We have to go sweetie. Grab your bag."

"Where are we going?"

"Grandpa's new house."

"Grandma, Grandpa bought a new house?"

Anya shrugged, "I don't know."

Ami nodded, "The big one, the compound. We are going there. I'll explain everything when we get there. Call Greg, he needs to bring his husband and swing past your house, and bring enough clothes for a week."

Anya knew that once in awhile a case would come up, where her husband would worry about them more, but never had they needed to leave their home.

"Mama!" Ami urged her on, and she grabbed their bags and followed her daughter out, noting that Ami seemed more alert than she had ever seen her before.

Strangely enough, instead of reassuring her it actually scared her.

Within minutes, the boys still dressed in their baseball uniforms, and Deeks keeping a watch on the people around them, piled into their SUV.

"What's going on, mom?" Evan asked, as he took his seat in the back next to his sister.

"Something's come up, make room for your uncles and grandmother." she told him, and he moved a few of his bags, so they could get in.

"I could follow you in our car," Anya told her daughter.

Ami looked over at her husband, who shook his head, and mouthed 'bomb'.

"No, you'll come with us, Mama."

Grumbling, Anya climbed into the car, and headed to the address her father had sent to her smartphone.

Sam joined Kensi, Nell and Eric in Ops as G turned to give them the news he had been dreading.

"The factory is back, SecNav and Vance are dead. Gibbs' grandson and my kids and grandkids are targets."

"So, what we gonna do G?" Sam asked.

G smiled coldly looking every inch the Comescu he was.

"We're gonna kill them all, and finish this once and for all."


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias undid his belt as the jet landed at LAX airport, and moved to help Emily with hers.

"Daddy!" She sighed, "I can do this myself."

He smiled at her indulgently, "I know, pumpkin, but I just need to help you."

Emily patted his hand, "Don't worry, Daddy, I know that once Will is done, he'll join us in LA, and we'll be able to take these guys out for you."

Tobias looked away and shared a glance with Jethro. Neither man had told the young woman that the father of her child had died.

Tony checked that Lucas had undone his belt, and started to get Kelly's bag for her.

"Is G sending cars?" Kelly asked her father, having seen the look the two older men had shared, and deciding it was high time that they changed the subject.

Gibbs looked out of the window at the four heavily armed Humvees that stood on the tarmac awaiting them. "Looks like it, but we don't open that door, until I check."

Gibbs dialed a number and waited. "G, it's Gibbs. We're here. There are four cars on the tarmac, they yours?" he asked.

He nodded, as he listened to the reply.

"Ok, what's his name?"

Nodding again, he closed the phone.

"They're ours, LAPD officers, but Comescu cars, all bulletproof."

An older man with light brown hair got out of one of the cars, and waited as the door to the jet opened.

"Gibbs?" he called.

Gibbs walked down first, leaving Tony to guard the others, while they waited for the lift for Delilah and her wheelchair.

"I'm Gibbs."

Lieutenant Jeff Versey looked the man up and down. Tough, no nonsense, commanding; definitely the man that his wife's boss had described.

"Jeff Versey, Gregori sent me to pick you up. Kens said 4 cars would be enough."

Gibbs looked back, and nodded, "Will need help with one, she's a paraplegic."

"No problem, we need to get you all in and off to the compound as soon as possible."

Gibbs looked at the other LAPD officers, all plain clothed, but to Gibbs they all screamed law enforcement.

"You trust these guys?" he asked.

Jeff nodded, "My best men. All loyal to myself and Deeks. All single too, so no family to be placed in danger."

"Good idea."

Jeff laughed, "Most of this is Comescu's emergency plan; he says he's had it in place for the past ten years, just tweaked a bit here and there. You're coming in the lead car, I'm driving. Only one with the address, I don't know who you guys are hiding from, but it's gotta be bad, with this level of secrecy."

Gibbs just nodded, and Versey watched as a young pregnant woman was led down, followed by an older man. He caught a glimpse of a badge, so figured another federal agent. A six year old boy walked down, holding the hand of a beautiful woman, who also wore a badge, two more badged men followed her, and a woman in a wheelchair waited for the lift to help her disembark. The two men with badges motioned to a few of the LAPD men, to help collect the luggage from the hold of the aircraft, and move it all over to be split evenly between the cars.

Finally the woman in the wheelchair joined them, along with a younger man, a blonde haired woman, and a twelve year old girl.

"Victoria! Lucas!" Gibbs called, "You'll ride with me and Mr Versey."

"Ok, uncle Gibbs," The twelve year old replied.

"But, Grandpa...I…" The six year old slumped his shoulders, "Ok, Grandpa."

Tony smirked, and the boy returned an identical one, as he ran over to the man, who was obviously his father.

"Daddy, you and mommy will be coming too, right?" he asked.

"Be right behind you, sport." Tony promised sending a nod to Gibbs, and ushering Lucas in his direction, "Get yourself in, and no picking on Vikki."

Vikki poked her tongue out at Tony, "He won't, Uncle Tony, or I'll headslap him."

" _VICTORIA PALMER_!" Breena chastised her daughter, "You'll do no such thing."

"Yes, mom." She climbed into the car, and shut the door, forcing Lucas to walk around the vehicle to enter it.

"Kids." Gibbs sighed to Jeff.

Jeff smiled, "I know...but they are worth it, hopefully when we get there, you can fill me in. Kensi said you would, she just called me, gave the code word we had for this emergency, and I pulled together what I could, it's not much, but I only had 12 hours."

"Kensi Blye? Good Agent." Gibbs remembered meeting her ten years ago.

"Kensi Versey now. We married five years ago." Jeff admitted with a wry smile. "We met at Ami and Marty's wedding."

"Nice." Gibbs turned to one of his men, "McGee, Delilah settled?"

"We're good to go, Boss." McGee told them.

* * *

Ami pulled up to the large gate on the front of the long driveway, and Deeks got out, and keyed in a number on the pad, "It's all clear, Ami, drive on through; as soon as the gate's closed, I'll get in."

She waited as the gates opened, and she drove through. Deeks stood guard as the gates closed, and then climbed in.

"Where are we?" Anya asked.

"A safe house. Don't worry; you will be safe here." Deeks replied as he closed the door.

"Safe from whom?" Anya asked.

Deeks said nothing, and turned to make sure the kids got out, and went to the house.

Anya followed, but as soon as the kids were out of earshot, Deeks grabbed her arm, "It's The Factory, they're back."

G got to the door and ushered the kids inside, then he jogged down the steps, and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"No, Dimi?" she whispered in shock at the news.

"Come on inside honey, let's get the kids settled." G guided her up the path.

"You brought this house without me?" Anya asked, taking in the huge mansion.

"For this eventuality, also this is a good investment, my love." G said softly.

Anya looked at the house, it was perfect, she knew this. However the fact that they were there for this reason, shook her to the core.

"Nice." Deeks said appreciatively as they walked into the spacious foyer, he noted how in the event of a breach, the balcony above could provide cover to those defending the building.

"Let's show the kids their rooms, and see what we have to work with." Ami said, as she looked around the opulent house.

"I tacked names up on the doors, the kids will find their own rooms." G smiled as his boys and grandchildren ran up the stairs to look.

"Deeks, Ami, I need you here for a moment." G called, as Sam walked in from the kitchen.

Sam gave Anya a hug, "Michelle and Kamran are here. Adian is on his way. 'Chelle is in the kitchen making food, if you want to join her." He said.

Anya nodded, and walked off to the huge kitchen.

* * *

"I checked the panic room, and the Armoury, G, both are well stocked, how long have you had this house?" Sam asked.

"About a month, but it's been in the planning for about….ten years, I just had trouble finding the right property."

Deeks looked down for a moment, realizing that G had been planning for this, since the thing with him and Ami happened.

Seeing his look, G patted his son-in-law on the shoulder, "It's ok, Deeks." he said under his breath as he walked past, the others turned to follow down to what had been a home movie theater.

"Eric!" G called, and Eric's face appeared on the large screen.

"You should be in movies." Deeks quipped, and the others laughed.

Eric blushed, "Maybe in another life." He replied, then he continued. "The CFE Jet should be landing at LAX in an hour." he said, and Kensi appeared beside Eric.

"I've talked to Jeff, he's sending a few men he trusts, and is going to pick the group up at the airport." She told him.

G nodded, "Good. I want you guys down here as well, I am sending an email. OSP is on stand down, as of now. All non-essential staff can go home. Eric, bring Melissa and your girls, and come here as well. I'll need you to run the operations center here, and coordinate with Abby and Ellie on the East coast."

"What do I need to bring?" Eric asked.

G looked over at Nell who was standing behind her partner, "Nell, look at what I've got here, and liaise with Eric. What we have bring; whatever you need and we don't have buy. Don't worry about money. In my desk there is an envelope with your name on it. Inside is a black credit card linked to my account. Use it. Anything you think we will need to keep everyone safe, you buy it, Eric."

Eric gulped and nodded.

"I mean it, Eric, this is war, and we are going to win."

G turned around and saw the faces of his team, shock and worry were etched over them all.

"Nell, take this flash drive, until Eric gets here, you are the only one able to get anything useful from this. It's all we have from before Vance and Porter were killed. I need you to surf the dark web, see if you can find any chatter about The Factory resurfacing, and where they could be based. ** _I want these guys gone!_** "

 


	5. Chapter 5

William John Davies looked at the smoking rubble that had been SecNav's personal Limo and smiled in satisfaction.

"Sir?" Alan Humphries asked, worried at his boss' reaction, "Don't you think this will be traced back to us?"

William shook his head, ignoring the pain in his neck as he did so. He hated the fact that after all these years rebuilding the factory, that old age had crept up on him and he hadn't noticed.

"No, Alan, We have new recruits in the Navy, right now the boy I tasked with the job, is waiting to be court martialled on a misconduct charge. He swears it was an accident as he was new to the job."

Alan sighed. He didn't like the methods The Factory employed, but like Will Spears, his predecessor in this job, The Factory was family, and they were reminded everyday how grateful they were to be there.

"Poor Will." Davies sighed, "He was such a good boy, so compliant and well behaved, until he turned." Davies turned to his new young assistant, and Alan gulped in fear at the lecherous look in the older man's eyes. "Are you going to betray me like Will did?"

"N...No sir!" Alan stammered.

Davies reached out his hand, and stroked the side of Alan's face.

"I know you will be so much better." He smiled as he pressed the intercom for his driver to drive away.

"Home, Phillip, and take us the long way. I need to get Alan acquainted with the perks of his new job." Davies smiled as the privacy partition came up between himself and his driver, in doing so he didn't see the look of sadness that crossed Phillip's face.

The driver shook his head and drove away from the smoking wreck that had once housed the Director of NCIS, the Secretary of the Navy, and his own friend Will Spears. He put his earphones in and turned the sound of his music up, so as to drown out the screams from Alan, as he got acquainted with the 'perks' of his new position, which right now had him on his hands and knees.

* * *

Sated and relaxed in the back of his car an hour later, Davies threw Alan's clothes back at him.

"Quit whining boy, and get dressed." He snapped at the sobbing boy.

Alan wiped his eyes, and nodded. He had been so pleased when he had been picked by Davies to be his new assistant, but now he just wished he were dead. Now he understood why Will had run away. but with Will being ten years older than him, he had thought himself lucky, and had bragged to the other kids still in training that he had personally been picked. At 15 he had been taken out of The Factory's homeschooling programme, and given his own apartment in the Director's home, and had even been taken shopping for clothes that were not part of the education center's uniform.

For the past week Davies had been patient and caring, lavishing him with clothes, toiletries and gifts.

Orphaned at three years old, Alan had never had any of these things. At five when he had been given the opportunity to come to the education center his social worker had jumped at the chance telling him it would be a wonderful opportunity for him. For years he had thought so too.

The education center where he had been placed after his parents died, took over everything. Reading materials were all educational. His clothes were generic gray uniforms with grey sneakers. He owned one tooth brush, but his towel and washcloth were provided daily and were to be put in the main laundry chute after use. Toothpaste, soap and shampoo were provided in the communal bathrooms and food was provided in the main dining hall.

Beds were bunks. All with one pillow and one grey blanket. You slept in your uniform and changed it for a fresh one, provided in the morning. You didn't think. Thinking was not encouraged unless it was for the benefit of the factory.

You were not  _'touched'_  until you hit puberty.

Then the girls were paired up with older boys for 'educational training'. Each boy was given a girl if they had passed their 'own' training at the hands of another trainer.

Girls were then sorted into oldest of the new recruits, when they turned 25 and if they were pretty, were just now joining FLETC to be trained to be trained to infiltrate various government departments and agencies, or if they were not that pretty, they were already being pimped out to work the streets on Capitol Hill. Many a politician would sleep with a girl, and give her secrets that The Factory could use, and ammunition to keep The Factory safe from prosecution.

All of them knew two things. 'The factory was their mother and father' and the name COMESCU. That name meant death, it meant their destruction and if they met anyone with that name, they were to kill them immediately.

* * *

As the car pulled up to a halt, Alan shakily got out of the car, and held the door for Davis.

"Sir." Alan said, not looking the man in the eye.

"You did well, Alan." Davies said, as he stepped out of the car.

Alan beamed, hope filling his face, he had thought for sure that he would be sent back to the education center for retraining, because he had screamed.

William gently stroked his hand down the boy's face. "Come to my room tonight. This time...don't scream."

"No, Sir, I mean yes, sir," Alan shook with fear and pride at the same time. Both emotions were warring within him.

"Right now I need to show you your office and your duties here, boy." William strode towards the house, and Alan followed like a well trained puppy.

* * *

Ami sat on the bed as Deeks walked in and sat next to her, taking his shoes off.

"Are the kids settled?" She asked.

Marty nodded, "Gibbs and the guys from D.C. arrived an hour ago. How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned as she'd had a bout of nausea after they had arrived.

"I'm good, I think it may be tension."

Marty sat up against the headboard on the large California King sized bed they now occupied, and motioned for her to sit between his legs, while he massaged her shoulders.

"Umm." She sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Your dad is with Gibbs and the guys, Sam and Jeff are sorting stuff out. Your brother called, he's on his way with Sebastian. G wants you all here and safe."

"You think this is really them, and not say ISIS?" Ami asked.

Deeks' hands stopped momentarily, and he moved them to her shoulders.

"I do, but you're safe, you and the kids." Deeks moved so he was face to face with his wife, "I won't turn, I would never do that to you, you trust me don't you?" he asked.

Ami nodded, "Of course I do, where has this come from?"

Deeks got up and paced the room. "I would die before The... _they_  got our kids Ami….it's just that…" He sighed and walked to the window. Ami followed him and looked out over the balcony and into the valley below.

"Marty, what's wrong."

"I feel like your father doesn't trust me. I mean he hasn't said anything, but...well...it's my fault."

Ami looked at him incredulously, "How in the  _hell_ is it  _your_  fault?" she asked her husband.

"My father...Davies, he and my ...them...they ran The Factory, it's my fault...I…" Deeks looked away from her.

"Marty, I love you. Your children love you. You are nothing like those who came before you. You are a wonderful father, a brilliant husband and a formidable Agent, you will help my father destroy the legacy the factory created, and everyone will sleep soundly again." she held him tight as he pondered her words.

"...Destroy the legacy the factory has created…." That was him, his children…. " _ **NO!**_ " The word was wrenched from him before he could stop himself.

"No…" He said again pulling her tight to him and kissing her passionately, "I won't let them win, I won't let them hurt our children." He vowed, and swept her onto the bed as she comforted him.

* * *

Alan limped back to his room. Davies had finished with him, and told him to go so he could get some sleep.

He hated this more than the education center, but he had no idea what he could do about it.

He stood under the shower for fifteen minutes, as the hot water washed the smell and feel of his new master from his skin, and walked out to find a meal sat on his table. As usual The Factory took care of their own, a hot shower, a full meal, and a first aid kit had all waited his arrival back at his room. He threw the used, bloody towels and washcloths down the chute, as was now an ingrained habit and placed the empty meal tray outside his door and walked to his desk, opening up the one luxury he had, his own laptop.

He didn't have any friends outside the education center, not anymore now that Will Spears had died. so he was surprised as he switched it on to see a small light blinking. A pre recorded skype message.

He pressed play and blinked in surprise as Will's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, little brother." Will smiled at the screen as he imagined the face of his center brother.

"Will?" Alan said in surprise, his hand tracing the face on the screen.

"If you are listening to this, then I did it, I escaped." Will went on oblivious to anything.

"I met a girl, she was a pick up. Her name's Emily...I was assigned to her, but I fell in love, she told me about the outside, Bro. It's awesome, people are free,  _we can be free_ , our son can be free. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm not giving my child to them, Alan, I'm taking her, she knows a man...Gibbs, he's a good man. He'll help us. If you can get away, look for him. He's NCIS."

Alan shook his head, he knew he'd  _never_  be able to get away.

"Try, Alan, it's not what they said out here. People are not evil, we got it wrong. The Factory is wrong Alan; you need to get as much information as you can, and you need to run. Look for this Gibbs, or Comescu. He's not evil, Alan, he's a good man, he can stop all of it, save us all…." Will looked off camera as someone caught his attention. "Run, Alan, find me on the outside, I love you, Bro."

Alan sobbed as the image faded, his last link to the man he had called brother, the one who had protected him growing up. He walked to his windows, and looked through the bars his master had placed on them, and for the first time in his life, looked on his apartment as a prison.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs and the others pulled up outside the house to find G and Kensi standing there waiting.

Jeff smiled as he saw his wife and got out of the car.

"Thank God you are safe." Kensi said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Did something happen?" Gibbs asked.

G shook his head, "Nothing more than you already know. Except the kids; my kids and my grandchildren are on the list for extraction by The Factory, which is why I moved everything here."

Gibbs looked around noting the security. "You've beefed it up since you last showed me the place."

"Needed doing, Gibbs." G replied, watching as the others came out of the car.

* * *

"O.M.G! This place is awesome!" Victoria Palmer exclaimed, as she took a look at the huge mansion they were staying in.

"Thank you." G smiled, "You might want to head inside, If you look upstairs, you'll find your room. It has your name on. I hope you don't mind; you're sharing with my granddaughter, Eva. She's nine."

Vikki nodded, and went in to explore, Lucas followed at her heels.

"Kel, Tony!" G greeted them with a smile, see you finally got out here again.

"Yeah, yeah, G, I know we said we'd be back." Kelly sighed, as she gave him a hug, "We're back now. Tony and McGee will bring our stuff in, you got a ramp for Delilah?"

"No need, natural slope in the back to the kitchen, near the pool. I had the pool retrofitted, so she can wheel in there and exercise without any problems, there's also a fully accessible gym."

"Damn!" Tony exclaimed, "You thought of everything?"

"I have no idea how long we are going to be here, everyone needs to keep fit."

"Thank you." Delilah smiled, "I'll appreciate using that."

"Let's get everyone inside and settled, Michelle and Anya have been cooking up a storm."

Gibbs laughed as he grabbed his bag, "She still bake when she's worried?"

G nodded, "Yeah, it's a wonder she hasn't opened her own bakery."

G and Gibbs leaned against the car, watching as the others entered the large mansion.

"So, you happy with this place?" Gibbs asked.

G shrugged, "It has a bunker to keep the kids safe, a good Armoury. Enough supplies that we won't have to open the gates for a year."

"You that worried about this Factory?" Gibbs asked. "After all it may not be as bad as the last time. The others are all dead. Any chance this could just be a group using an old model."

Gregori shook his head, "No. Whoever is behind this was around way back when, I'm sure of it. My family is being targeted again, Gibbs. There is no way my kids…" He gulped, as he remembered the abuse and pain he had gone through at the hands of The Factory years ago. The fact that other children were in the same position now was eating at his gut.

"It needs to stop. Do you have any more information for me?"

Gibbs nodded, "I took a ride out to the crime scene, before I called the TSA. Found the original laptop and packed it and the flash drive in my stuff."

"Eric will be here soon, if you want it looked at sooner, Nell is onsite in the Ops Room."

"Ops Room? Damn, G, you really have gone all out on this place."

"I am keeping my family safe, would you do any less, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head, he wouldn't have; if he had the money he would have done the same thing.

* * *

After everyone was settled, and the whole lot of them, children and all, had sat around the two long dining tables and eaten, the parents put everyone under 12 to bed, and settled them in for the night.

Fornell and Gibbs took Emily to G's study, and waited as he went to join them.

"I don't understand, why does Agent Comescu want me to be here, Dad? What are you not telling me?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, just wait until Gregori can get here." Tobias said.

Anya had been warned that Emily didn't know the fate Will had suffered, and advised her husband, that in Emily's advanced state of pregnancy, it would be better if they told her separately away from the others.

G opened the door, and, with Anya behind him, walked in.

"Sorry it took a while to get the boys settled." he explained.

The others nodded, and Tobias moved to hold Emily's hand.

"Emily, I need to ask you some questions about your time with The Factory."

Emily sighed, "I was expecting this earlier, I know about you, Comescu, they talk about you at The Factory all the time."

G braced himself.

"You murdered the people who started it right?" Emily asked.

G nodded, "I did." He wasn't going to lie to the young woman.

"Thank you. I hope you are going to stop them now too." She said, her face impassionate like a stone.

"That's the plan." G replied.

"Good, because they are crazy, what they do to kids there...what they did to me, it was…. It shouldn't be allowed."

"Emily?" Fornell asked his daughter.

"I was taken from college,  _kidnapped_  dad, I was on a list of targets. I was put through basic training, told if I even tried to get away, that they had eyes on you, and that they wouldn't….wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in your head too." Emily teared up, and both Gibbs and Fornell hugged her, remembering her mother's death, shot in the forehead by Sergei Minchev.

"I met Will the first month, He was assigned to help me and train me. But he... we broke the rules. He fell in love with me. We were both terrified when I found out I was pregnant. Especially Will, when he found out I was having a son. They are more brutal to boys there."

G nodded, remembering his own time there.

"There is a wall of remembrance, for the fallen in the fight. When our child was discovered to be a boy, and as the first child born into The Factory, they told us we were to name him Mike in honor of a great man."

"Bastard," G muttered under his breath, and looked away as anger surged through him.

"I didn't want that, but they said….they said my child was their property and would be taken from us as soon as he was born. Will knew it was wrong, he helped me plan the escape. He took copies of everything he could get his hands on, since he was given the job of assistant to the new leader. He took what he could on a flash drive, and he went to give it to Director Vance."

"Director Vance and Sarah Porter, the SecNav are dead, Emily." Gibbs said softly.

Emily blanched, and grabbed hold of her father's hand, resting the other fearfully over the mound that contained her child. Her eyes started to tear up as her lips silently mouthed her question, " _Will_?"

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." G said.

Emily sobbed, and Anya moved in to console her.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but I need to know. Do you know the name of the leader of The Factory, or where you were being held?"

Emily nodded, "I know his name. I think I was held near or in Canada. It was north and it took Will….it took us hours to get to D.C. The leader….his name was Davies."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Gregori jumped as if struck and Gibbs looked at him worried.

"I thought we were done with them all." He admitted.

Emily shook slightly as the enormity of what she was now facing hit her.

"I'm doing this alone aren't I?" she stroked the swollen mound of her stomach, tears falling down her face knowing that her son would never meet it's father.

"No." Tobias held his daughter, "We are a family, we are all in this together." He reassured her and held her as her sobs subsided.

G nodded to Gibbs and they left Tobias and Emily alone for a while.

"You think it's the same Davis?" Gibbs asked.

G shook his head, "No. _He's_ definitely dead. But maybe another relative. I think we need to talk to Deeks. I didn't want to bring him into this, but if anyone will know he will."

* * *

Deeks left Ami resting and he walked down the hallway to check on the twins. Evan ran past him closely followed by Dimitri, Vasilie and Lucas, exploring the house. Deeks smiled at his son who grinned as he went past. "Don't run Ev." Deeks said and all four boys slowed down for a fraction of a second before speeding up again. Deeks when to follow, but just grinned and shook his head when he heard Sam telling all four boys to slow down.

He walked up to the room that had Vikki and Eva written on the door and knocked.

"Come in?" Vikki called as she put her book down.

"Hey." Deeks said as he stuck his head around the door, "Is Eva in here?"

"No Mr. Deeks, I found a library earlier, I left her there, she was reading something."

"Oh, ok…" Deeks turned to go and then turned back, "Where is this library?"

Vikki smiled, "It's down on the ground floor, three doors from the study. Near the kitchen."

Deeks shook his head wistfully, he knew he was going to get lost.

Vikki stood up, "I'm going to find mom and dad so I'll show you." she said.

"Thanks." Deeks replied gratefully.

As they arrived at the bottom of the stairs Deeks was stopped by G.

"Deeks, you have a minute?" G asked.

Deeks looked at Vikki. "Thanks sweetie, I'll find her later."

Victoria Palmer smiled, "Ok, Mr. Deeks." She skipped off looking for her mother as Deeks turned his gut dropping.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

G and Gibbs stood side by side, "Nothing Marty, we just need to talk."

* * *

Deeks followed the two men into a room and G motioned to Deeks to sit. "I'm calling The others in, in a moment, but I need to ask you a question."

Deeks gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "Ok." he said hesitantly.

"I need to know, your mother…" G waited as Deeks tensed, "Did she or anyone else tell you about any relatives?"

Deeks shook his head, "I don't think…" He stopped for a moment, "There was one man. I think someone called him an uncle. I think he's dead, though. I hope he was dead. He was a sadistic son of a bitch. I didn't like him. He was a politician or something, big in Washington. But I didn't like the way he was with me." Deeks looked away.

"Tell me?" G asked.

Deeks shook his head, but he carried on anyway. "I only met him once, he was… 'touchy', you know?" He asked.

Gibbs looked angry and G nodded sadly.

"I was uncomfortable, I just refused to be alone with him so I didn't see him again."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Uncle Bill, I don't know if he's still alive, but I swear to God, I would never let him near any of the kids." He vowed.

"Ok, Marty…" G sighed, "You need to know, The factory is being run by William Davies."

Deeks paled, "God…" He looked at his father in law and friend in horror, "That's why we're here? He wants the kids?"

G nodded, "Vance and SecNav were killed along with a man named Will Spears, he's the father of Emily Fornell's baby. She was kidnapped about nine months ago, she's seven months pregnant with a boy."

Deeks looked and felt guilty. "She's better off away from there. I knew Will, he was a good kid. Did Alan go with them?" He asked.

"Alan?" Gibbs asked.

Deeks smiled, "He's gotta be about 14 now, small blond haired kid, cheeky grin; He used to stick to Will like glue."

G shook his head. "No."

"Damn."

"How many children did they steal for the new factory."

Deeks sat thinking. "I didn't _not_ tell you on purpose Greg, you know that don't you?"

G sat down and looked his son in law in the eye. "Deeks I trust you, remember what Nate said, you will remember bits and pieces as it comes to you, you were as much a victim of the factory as the rest of us. I no more blame you for what happened there than I blame myself."

Deeks nodded gratefully.

"It's been a long time, I remember a whole load of kids arriving, they were adopted by the factory. None of them were stolen, that was the point. The factory adopted these kids, they learned after the first batch that they needed the children to feel loyalty to the factory rather than the fear of hurting their parents. Something about it not working?"

G smirked a bit at that.

"Yeah. I think Deeks, I'm going to need your help."

"Anything." Deeks replied instantly.

"I need you to go back to The Factory. Convince William Davis to let you in, find out what they have planned."

" _ **Hell No!"**_ Deeks yelled, jumping away from G and Gibbs shaking his head furiously.

"You won't be alone," Gibbs said placating him. "I'm sending DiNozzo with you as backup."

Deeks backed up until he hit the wall, "I...I can't. I can't go back, it's not going to be fair to Ami, I can't put her through that, not now."

G stopped and turned a scowl on his face, "Is there something wrong with my daughter?" He asked.

Deeks smiled, "Not a thing… only, we just found out, she's pregnant again."

G nodded curtly, "Ok, but there are enough of us to protect her. You honestly think I would let anything happen to her again? But what about your children Deeks? Eva, Evan and the new one, they'll be at the mercy of The factory if we don't stop them. You won't be alone, you know what you will be getting into. DiNozzo will go in with you. McGee and Nell will be manning the operations center downstairs. You won't be alone at any point. You are my family, Marty, I won't let anything happen to you." G vowed.

Deeks got up and walked to the window, for a moment he watched as G's son, his son Evan and DiNozzo's boy Lucas, all happy and carefree were playing football on the grass laughing and smiling.

That's what a childhood should be like for all children. He knew he hadn't had that, neither had G. He needed to make sure The Factory was closed down once and for all. He had the power to be the end of the legacy he was the beneficiary too. For a moment he clasped his hands behind his back, he could feel the eyes of the others on him trying to judge what was going through his mind. He knew that G felt responsible for the rise of The Factory, and what had happened to him and the others who had fallen victim to his parent and grandparents actions. But he had escaped, he had stopped his mother and the man he had thought of as a stepfather. He had escaped, but the only way he was going to completely ensure that those boys in front of him had the childhoods they deserved was by him making a sacrifice once again to ensure their safety.

"I'll do it." He said, turning to the others, "You'll have to let me go and talk to Ami and the kids. They need to know."

G nodded, "Thanks Marty."

Deeks gave a curt nod and walked out of the room.

* * *

Gibbs looked at for a moment, a worried expression on his face. "Are you sure this is a wise move? We could send in DiNozzo and McGee. I mean you know what he went through last time."

G watched his son's out of the window. "I do. This isn't easy for me. Marty is my son now, but he is going to be the only way in. He is 'their' son. He should be able to fool them and get a foothold. DiNozzo can pull off a politician fine, he has the pedigree and money. The Factory will be looking for investors. DiNozzo came from money and can pull off wealthy easily."

"I know that Gregori, but I worry about both of them going into this."

"We won't get anything done standing on the sidelines Jethro, When did you become such a worrier?" G asked.

"When I got my family back. I have you to thank for that and I do, but I worry every day that something is going to happen to them."

G nodded, "I understand, I have a family too now Jethro, but the point is the biggest threat to them is if The Factory gets back off the ground they are all in danger, If we can get a foothold in the factory we can wipe them out once and for all, you weren't there Jethro, you don't know what they do with kids in there. No one should have to suffer that." He turned his back on Gibbs while he got his emotions under control.

"We will eat and then fill all the adults in on what is going to happen after the kids are sorted." Gibbs said. "I'll go round up the others." He walked out leaving G to his thoughts.

* * *

G stood in the kitchen an hour later as Ami came storming down the stairs.

"You here." She snapped, pointing at her father.

"Amilena, that is no way to talk to your father." Anya admonished her daughter, "You may be an adult now but…"

"No mama, I'm sorry, but right now I need to talk to papa alone."

Anya turned to Michelle, "Would you mind stirring this sauce." she asked with a smile.

Michelle nodded and took over, Anya bundled her husband and daughter into G's study.

"Alright, What on earth is going on?" She asked.

" _ **HE!**_ " Ami started poking a finger in her father's chest, "Wants my husband to go back to those... those… _**URGH!**_ " she threw her hands up in frustration and turned away.

"Ami honey, listen…" G pulled his now sobbing daughter into a hug, "Marty understands this is to stop them getting their hands on our children and to stop them hurting anyone else. He's doing this for your children as well. The factory had targeted the twins, he understands the need to keep them and you safe, especially now."

Ami looked down, nodding, "I do too, but I don't want to lose him daddy."

He kissed her forehead, "It's ok, he isn't going on his own. DiNozzo is going in with him as a politician, McGee and Nell will be providing Tech, the rest of us will be working on back up. At no point will he be alone."

Looking up at him, he had a flashback to the day they first met and she was in the dining room of their home on the beach in Constanta, "Promise?" She asked in the same tone she had when he had promised her he wasn't leaving the first time they met.

He smiled, "I will not let anything happen to Marty, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Anya smiled as the table heaved with all the families around it as she and Michelle piled it high with the food they had made.

The chatter around the table was light hearted and bright, despite the reason they were all there.

The meal was only interrupted once as the doorbell rang.

The children continued talking, but the adults stopped as G and Sam went to the door.

Sam pulled his gun as G opened the door, slowly.

"It's only us Papa." Gregori Junior said as he stood at the door with a bag in his hand.

G smiled, "GJ, Sebastian, I'm glad you finally made it…" He stopped as a second van pulled up. "Eric!" He grinned as Sam put his weapon back.

G hugged his son and son in law and sent them into the others as G and Sam jogged down the stairs to greet Eric and Melissa and their two daughters.

"Sam, I'm gonna need your help with this stuff." Melissa called as she opened the trunk of the SUV.

"Hope you've got coffee." G called as he walked passed her.

Melissa nodded and smiled, "Of course Greg."

Eric opened the door to let the girls out, "Eva is inside, you go and find her." He told them.

Both girls grabbed their bags and headed out in search of their friends.

"How are they taking it?" G asked quietly.

"They think it's an adventure, Mel is worried. But she understands that we will be stronger here together." Eric told his boss.

"Good, go have something to eat, feed your kids and get them settled then you can join Tim and Nell in my Ops center and we will be going over the plan so far." G told him.

Eric nodded and joined Melissa and Sam in bringing in the supplies.

* * *

G went inside looking for his son. It had been a few weeks since he had seen his son and he was pleased to see he was well, but surprised to find him standing just inside the door of the mansion as he walked in.

"Something wrong GJ?" G asked.

Gregori Comescu III smiled as his father used the nickname his little brothers had come up with. He nodded and looked towards a small secluded alcove.

G followed him and they sat in the small seating area there.

"What's wrong?" He asked his son.

"I assume you called us all here because The Factory are back up and running?" GJ said.

G nodded, "Yeah… I'm sorry, I thought it was all over."

GJ put his hand on his father's arm, "It's not your fault papa, it never was. The thing is…" He paused and took a deep breath, "Over the past few weeks I have been thinking that I was being followed, Seb's noticed it too once or twice."

"You think it's them?" G asked worriedly.

"I didn't want to say anything… it's just… well, Seb and I…" GJ stopped looking guilty.

"What?" G asked, "Son, now is not the time to keep secrets."

"Seb and I had just started looking into adopting a child, you know making our family more complete. It was when I made inquiries at the adoption agency that I started noticing being followed. What if I was the one to alert The Factory to our presence?"

GJ looked solemn as his eyes scanned the floor.

"You were planning to adopt?" G was stunned, then he grinned.

GJ smiled up at his father, "We found a child… She's brilliant, and perfect."

"Ok… Tell me about her." G said.

"She's Romani American, Roma like us." GJ said his smile widening. "Her name is Nadya and she's four years old. Her parents were killed just after moving to California in an automobile accident. We got the paperwork to say we were approved, just before we got your call."

"So, where is she now?" G asked.

"Maryvalle Orphanage. We were due to meet with her social worker and a judge on Monday. We were going to surprise you."

"You did." G admitted, "Go tell your mother and then collect your husband. Give me the name of the judge and the social worker and meet me in about an hour."

"Papa?" GJ asked, confused.

"She's going to be a Comescu, we need to keep her safe too. We'll be picking her up and coming here."

"Do you have room?" GJ asked, his eyes filling with tears knowing they would be getting their little girl sooner than planned.

"For family always, after all we are Comescu and we are all about family." G told his son who reached over and hugged him.

"Thank you Papa." GJ said as he rushed over to find his husband so that he could tell him and his mother about the new imminent arrival to the Comescu family.

* * *

As G walked out of his office, he saw Deeks pacing the hallway.

"You wanted to see me Marty?" he asked.

Deeks nodded, "Ami's not happy with me." He told his father in law.

"She's not happy with either of us, but she understands that it's necessary."

"I know, I wanted to see you before I talked to Tony." Marty sighed, "You sure he's gonna be able to pull this off, I mean he's going to have to ooze money."

G smirked, "You don't know? You haven't talked to him yet, have you. Tony DiNozzo was born into a rich family. He has a wealth of his own. We aren't even tapping the Comescu family funds for this. His mother was rich and left him money, then his uncle died. His money is an even match to ours."

"Really?" Deeks looked shocked.

G nodded, "Really, he hates having the money; doesn't like to do the wealthy thing. He thinks being there for his kid is more important than making money. Even his job, which he doesn't need, but he likes helping people, comes second to his son and his family."

Deeks looked more relieved, "OK. I'm gonna go talk to him and set up the plan for later. Are you coming?"

"I have a few things to do, one more person to pick up, then I'll be there." G promised.

* * *

A few hours later Deeks was back in G's study with the door locked.

He paced back and forth in front of the desk for a few moments gathering himself before he walked over to the desk and sat down.

He looked at the number on the piece of paper for a second and after taking a big cleansing breath he dialed a number.

"Davies." A deep man's voice came down the line, "Who is this?"

"Uncle William, it's Martin." Deeks said managing barely to hide the tremble in his voice.

"Martin?"

"Brandel." Deeks confirmed.

"Why you calling me boy?" Davies asked suspiciously.

"I've been hiding out." Deeks lied. "They thought they had broken my mother's programing but they hadn't. Being Deeks is making me sick, I need to come in. I need to come home." His voice wavered but it didn't matter.

"You're not going to betray the cause are you son?" William asked.

"Never. I would never go against my family like that."

"Prove it, I hear you have twins, Comescu ones. They were supposed to be part of the program, bring them to me."

Deeks shook as he heard his uncle's words.

"I can't, they are with their mother. She's left me and won't allow me close to them right now. But I have made a contact. Lord Anthony Paddington, he's an aristocrat. He's been looking to invest and heard about The Factory."

In his office William looked suspicious. "You met someone who knows about the factory?"

For a moment Deeks panicked then he remembered, "His godfather was Lord Simon Stevens, He knew about The Factory from its inception apparently."

"He died a while ago, it was a great loss to the cause. How can I get in touch with you?" Davies asked.

"I'll give you a number, I'm staying in Lord Anthony's private villa." Martin said.

"I'll check him out and if he checks out and you aren't playing me, I will arrange a meet." Davies said and hung up.

* * *

Deeks placed the phone down and for a moment sat there with his head in his hands.

"He wanted my kids…" He breathed. Tears spilled from his eyes and he promptly vomited into a trash can.

"Hey Deeks." Sam said, stepping out of the shadows and making him jump.

"Sam?" For a moment Deeks looked worried.

"G didn't want you alone. But you picked up the phone before I could tell you I was here. You did good. Ami would be proud, you protected your kids and set up a meet."

"Not sure I did yet. Davies… William, is going to look into me and Tony. What if he digs too deep?" Marty said the worry evident in his voice.

"You have Eric, Nell, Tim and Delilah all working on backstopping you. We know your file hasn't been looked at since you left them. Trust them Deeks, we all have your back. They killed Director Vance and SecNav, there is no way we aren't stopping them this time."

Deeks nodded sadly.

"This is not your fault Marty," Sam insisted.

"I know that, but I have to stop it. I have to stop them. For all our kids and those there now. For that kid… Alan?"

Deeks smiled, "Yeah, he was funny. I hope he's ok and they haven't broken him. He's a great kid."

"So," Sam asked, "What do we do now?"

* * *

William Davies put the phone down and hit the intercom button.

"Alan, in here now." He ordered.

Within a second his door knocked and Alan all but ran in.

"Sir?" He asked.

"I need everything you can find about a Lord Anthony Paddington and anything on Martin Brandel. I want to know if he's playing me or if he's who he says he is."

"But Sir? You know Martin, he's one of us… I…" Alan stopped as Davies backhanded him.

"I know Martin _was_ one of us, but I don't know if he is now. I also want to know if there is any connection between this Lord Paddington and Lord Simon Stevens. Anything no matter how small. Understand?"

Alan nodded and raced to his desk to do as he asked.

* * *

"Now… We wait." Deeks replied and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Alan Humphries looked at the information on his laptop and smiled, he knew his boss would be ecstatic to read this.

Lord Anthony Paddington, 116th in line to the throne of England. 98th on the list of the richest people in England.

Although his mother was English aristocracy there were a few glitches in his own past. His mother having his out of wedlock after a liaison with an Italian gigolo.

His great uncle, Crispian Paddington IV left him the bulk of his estate after taking pity on the younger man as a child. Forty million pounds; and that was not taking into account lands and property. This man had the capital to fund The Factory for a long long time.

His only questions were how had Martin Brandel found him, what was the link between the two men?

Then he found it…

Martin Brandel had dated Anthony Paddington for an assignment and had left his mark on the English Lords heart.

* * *

" _You're kidding me, you're making me gay?!_ " Tony gasped as Kelly smirked, stifling a giggle as they stood in the makeshift ops center.

"It's a brilliant idea." Deeks said, "William will think that I am just like him, preferring men to girls and if he thinks you're gay then he may be able to win your affections away from me and turn you to him. Great job guys."

Tim, Delilah and Nell looked over at them.

"It was Delilah's idea to make you gay." Tim said ousting his wife.

"Wheels! You?" Tony asked, shocked.

Delilah grinned, "Yep. Lets face it Tony last time we talked you said you could pull anything off undercover."

"Well… yeah… I… WHEELS!" Tony stammered.

Gibbs laughed, "Comescu, Hanna, Jones, Versey and I will be backing you up and you did say that you were the best undercover agent in D.C."

"I dunno dad?" Kelly sighed, "Maybe he can't do it."

"Kels?!" Tony gasped. "Et tu wifey?"

Kelly walked over to her husband and kissed him. "You can do this Tony. Marty can do this. Wheels is right, men are Davies' weakness. This is the best way to get him to let his guard down."

Tony slumped into one of the large soft chairs facing the screen.

"Damn. Deeks, you good with this?"

"Yeah." Deeks lied, answering too quickly.

Kensi looked over at her partner. "Deeks, what's wrong?"

Deeks shook his head and walked away from the group staring at the laptop Nell had open in the corner showing a stat sheet on William Johns Davies.

* * *

Kensi shook her head at the others and walked over to Deeks.

"You ok partner?" She asked quietly.

Deeks walked away from the others and sat on one of the chairs at the back. "What if… What if the programing, my programing hasn't gone away. What if the Martin Brandel they are expecting is actually there. What if…"

"STOP." Kensi snapped. "Stop second guessing yourself. Trust us. We are your team, we will have your back. Trust in your family. Trust G and Anya. They are family to you. Trust your wife, Ami will never let you go again. Trust your kids, they love you. Trust DiNozzo, he'll be with you at all times. I know how much you hate The Factory Marty, this is your best chance to stop them. But the choice is yours. If you can't do this we will find another way."

"I need a few minutes… okay?" Deeks asked.

Kensi nodded and Marty all but fled upstairs.

Tony walked over to Kensi, "Is he going to be okay?" He asked worried.

Kensi nodded, "This is more than personal for him you know."

Tony nodded, "I remember. I had hoped he'd moved on."

"I think he has." Kensi admitted, "But something is still eating at him. Hopefully he'll get it sorted and get his head in the game soon. I know him. Whatever is eating at him, he'll sort it. He just needs time."

* * *

Marty walked up the stairs from the ops center. Eva was sitting on a chair in the large main room reading a book.

Deeks walked over to his daughter and sat for a few moments watching her, smiling slightly at the concentration on her face and the way the light was reflecting off her hair. He could see traces of her mother in her face and he smiled at how perfect she was.

"What?" Eva sighed as she looked over at her father.

Deeks smiled, "Nothing, what are you reading?"

"The BFG, it's a great book." She told him.

"So I hear, you want to read it to me?" He asked.

She shook her head, but the look in his eye had her change her mind, "I can if you want dad, but… What's wrong? You look sad."

He opened his arms and she got up and sat on his knee. "You're growing up… You shouldn't grow up you know."

"Dad? I have to grow up, someone has to keep an eye on Evan."

Deeks hugged her tight.

"DAD! Can't breathe!" Eva gasped as he held her.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Deeks kissed the top of her head, "I gotta go and see your mom, you'll be good for her while I'm working won't you?"

"I always do." Eva sighed, "Mom's upstairs with Grandma." She told him as he kissed the top of her head again and left the room, his daughter not seeing the tears he blinked back as he left her.

* * *

Anya and Ami were talking quietly as Deeks walked up to the door.

"Ames' you got a minute?" Deeks asked.

"Marty?" Ami looked over at her husband worried. "Are you okay?"

Anya left, leaving the couple to sit on the bed.

"Marty…?" Ami grabbed his hands and pulled him to sit next to her.

"I'm going in, with Tony DiNozzo."

She smiled, "This is what we wanted isn't it? We are going to finally stop this evil place from hurting any more children."

"What if…" Marty started, but stopped as Ami kissed him.

"You are Marty Deeks. Only Marty Deeks. Martin Brandel is a suit, a costume you will wear. A thing to hide behind. A means to take out and destroy this. You will stop the legacy your family created and you will be the hero I know you are and bring peace to the world. You will make it safe for Eva, Evan and our new child." She placed her hands on both sides of his head, "You _**will**_ come home to us." She ordered him.

Marty smiled, "Yes Ma'am." he grinned.

* * *

Before he knew what was happening Deeks was in a red Ferrari zooming down the 101 with a grinning DiNozzo by his side.

"Come on Martin, how can you not be enjoying this sweet ride?" Tony asked.

"You know where we are going." Deeks snapped back.

Tony pulled the car over.

"Deeks you gonna be able to do this?" Tony asked, for once worried about his reaction.

Marty got out of the car and paced for a minute as Tony watched. "I can do this I have to do this… I need a favor, if you think for one minute that I'm turning into Brandel. Not just the cover but really slipping, you'll pull me out right?"

Tony stopped and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"I promise Marty, you give me a safeword, If you think you're slipping, I'll give you one if I think you're slipping."

Marty nodded, "Ames. She's my rock, if I think I'm going I will say that you pull me out or put me down. You promise?" He asked.

"I promise. Your safeword is Ames, got it."

"Yours?" Marty asked.

Tony smiled, "Kate."

"Kate?" Marty asked, surprised, he had expected his safeword to be Kelly, or maybe Gibbs. "Kate was my partner a long time ago, she was killed, but she always tried to keep me grounded. You'd have liked her, catholic and less of a prude that she made out."

"Sounds like she was a great woman." Marty said as he leaned on the car.

Tony smiled, "She was. Now… Tell me about the Martin Brandel that Lord Anthony Paddington fell in love with?"

Marty grinned, "This is it. I mean, what's not to fall in love with."

Tony laughed, "Ok, so tell me Mar…"

"Not Marty." Deeks said, his face dropping, "Not there."

"Martin. After all, I am a Lord. So Martin and…" He shuddered slightly. "Anthony."

Deeks grinned, "You hate it that much?"

Tony nodded.

"How about I call you Ant."

"Really?!" Tony looked slightly amused.

"I'm the bad boy you fell in love with and want to tame. You've come all the way to America to find me. So yeah… Ant."

Tony sighed. "Very well Martin. Now where are we going?"

"We are going to stay at the Beverly Wilshire hotel, You have a suite booked and we wait for a phone call from lovely uncle William." Deeks said.

"Shopping first." Tony said. "Lord Anthony does not have the right kind of clothes as he came over on a whim after being tipped off where you were. So We need to get both you and me a wardrobe."

Tony had had some of his fortune moved over to an American bank in his new name he just had to stop in and pick up a new card which he did thanks to the credentials that Nell and Tim had made up for him. Martin had his driver's license and a few nearly maxed out credit cards.

* * *

"So…" Marty smirked as he stood on the corner of Rodeo Drive, "Treat me lover boy." He turned and grabbed Tony's hand, knowing that now he was in an area where The Factory would be looking out for him on camera. They were more thorough than Eric on Kaleidoscope when it came to tracing people.

Tony knew this and grinned as they started walking up and down Rodeo drive looking in all the shop windows.

"Stop." Tony ordered and Marty stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked.

"You are not taking another step, dressed like that sweetheart. We are going to make you look good."

"I don't look good Ant?" Martin asked with a smirk.

Tony walked around him as if he were checking him out, "You always look good babe, but Tom Ford will make you look better. If we are going to meet those people of yours and you want me to invest then you are going to look the part."

They walked in and a man walked up to them. "Welcome to Tom Ford how may I help you?" He asked.

"I need a whole new wardrobe for myself and my partner. At least four suits and well, everything."

"Yes Sir." The man grinned and looked at the card Tony handed him. "Oh my God… I mean Yes, My Lord." He bowed in excitement and clapped his hands.

After being ushered to the waiting room Tony sat in a chair as Deeks tried on outfit after outfit.

"Ant?!" Martin complained after the first hour, "I don't think there is anything else left to try on.

"You are right, maybe we should go into the dressing room and take some of it off." Tony replied as the customer representative blushed and went to get some more coffee.

Deeks grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him back into the dressing rooms.

* * *

As soon as the door shut Deeks sat on the bench.

"You sure about this mass spend?" He whispered.

"Yep, it will show up on the account and I need to prove to them that I have no problems spending money if I know what I want. What Lord Anthony Paddington wants right now is Martin Brandel wrapped around his finger and fawning all over him."

Deeks grinned, "Yeah, so how much longer. I mean which suit out of those is Ant gonna buy his boy."

"All of them." Tony said with a straight face.

"All of them?" Deeks squeaked, although if asked he would have said he exclaimed in a manly way.

"All of them. They are being packaged and sent to our hotel room, except for the one you're wearing."

"This?" Deeks looked down at the leather jacket, tight fitting T shirt and tight leather pants he was wearing.

"Anthony wants you in this…" Tony growled.

"You sure you're not gay?" Deeks asked quietly with a soft smirk playing around his lips.

"Not at all, but I do know suits and I know what looks good."

Deeks got up to leave the room, but Tony pulled him back.

"Also Lord Anthony has a reputation, so I suggest you don't leave this room just yet." Tony smirked.

Deeks rolled his eyes as Tony sent a text to Kelly and handed the phone to Deeks, "It's encrypted, send your wife a text, let her know what we are doing and that you're ok."

Deeks grinned and did just that. The grin left his face a few moments later as Martin Brandel's phone rang.

"Remember, they are watching, they will have seen you pulling me in here." Tony reminded him.

* * *

"What?" Martin grumbled as if he had been interrupted.

"Martin my boy, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." William smirked, knowing from the hacked camera feed he had been watching that he probably had.

"No…" Martin groused.

"Now… now Martin." William chastised his nephew. "I know you are in Tom Ford with Lord Anthony at the moment."

"Are you watching us?" Martin snarled, but then grinned at Tony.

"Of course, I understand that you and Lord Anthony are booked into the Beverly Wilshire."

"Martin…" Anthony hissed, "Tell them to call back later baby."

Tony winked at Deeks who rolled his eyes.

"Can I call you back?" Martin asked.

"No need, Tell his lordship that I would like to invite him for dinner. I will send the details to the hotel and we will see you at eight. Maybe you could show us some of the outfits that his lordship has acquired for you. Although I think one hundred and fifty thousand dollars on clothes is a bit extravagant. However English idiosyncrasies are not my strong suit."

The call disconnected and Tony looked up to find Deeks staring at him.

"One hundred and fifty thousand dollars?" He asked.

Tony shrugged, "It's high end and I am a Lord, so it's expected."

"You come from money, right?" Deeks asked, "I mean… Not Anthony Paddington, but Tony DiNozzo."

Tony shook his head, "Deeks I am Anthony Paddington. It was my mother's name, the only thing that isn't mine is the Lord, that was given to my cousin, but he's agreed to let me use it for this operation. The money and the lineage is mine."

"Fraggle rock!" Deeks swore as he slumped on the desk.

Tony smiled, "I hate the money as a rule. It's not who I am. Who I am is Tony _'unforgettable'_ DiNozzo, husband, father and federal agent."

"Well… _'unforgettable',_ I think your reputation is sealed, we've been in here long enough and we have an appointment with 'uncle' William at eight for dinner tonight, so we had better go check in to the hotel." Deeks said slipping the new boots on and shaking his hair so he looked suitably rumpled as they left the dressing room.

The assistant smirked as they walked out. "Everything to your liking sir?" He asked

Tony looked Deeks up and down. "Everything is perfect, charge it to the card and have our things sent to this address."

The assistant bowed, "Thank you, my lord. Can I say it's been a pleasure working with you today."

"Of course it has." Tony said as he took his card from the man and they left to go to the hotel.


End file.
